


Mutual(s) Pining

by hypocorism, reachthetree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tumblr, First Meetings, Nonbinary Sirius Black, Other, Trans Lily Evans, Trans Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypocorism/pseuds/hypocorism, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachthetree/pseuds/reachthetree
Summary: Sirius finds inspiration and lots of whale puns.





	Mutual(s) Pining

Some days, scrolling Tumblr is pretty boring. A flower, a transparent backpack, a dejected joke about depression, a dead Soundcloud link, nothing to inspire. Sirius is hunched over their laptop, watching the screen with their chin resting on their hand. A long discourse post they can’t be arsed to read, gifs from a show they don’t watch, and then.

Inspiration strikes.

It strikes in the form of two selfies. The person in them is standing in a sunny garden, curls spilling out from under a snapback, and smiling with their eyes closed. You can see lilacs blooming in the background. The person has freckles and a t-shirt with a whale on it, featuring the text “I’m a little overWHALEmed”. Same, Sirius thinks.

They click follow without even looking at the blog.

*

Remus squints at the tiny, seemingly innocuous, line of text on her dashboard. It’s sandwiched between a masterpost of transfeminine resources Lily’s reblogged (tagged #dead useful tbh #remus i told u joining tumblr wld be worth it) and a post from one of Lily’s friends about how Glinda the Good Witch is trans agenda (shows up at the beginning of Act 2 with a new name).

padfoot has started following you

Who the fuck is padfoot?

Remus quickly opens a new chat, typing in Lily’s url. She had made Lily show her how to do this chat business first, after changing the aesthetically horrifying default blog layout.

_do u kno a padfoot_

Lily, eternally both awake and online, replies immediately.

**wtf is a padfoot**  
**oooh hang on actually i think i do**  
_???_  
**ya they’re one of my mutuals. mostly posts vids of them singing and reblogs pics of animals, iirc**  
_why are they following me??? i don't want to be followed!!_  
**remus chill ffs. it’s not like stalking. they just see ur posts**  
_i dont even have any posts! well except those pics marlene took that u INSISTED i put up here ___  
**ur welcome. i bet they think ur hot ;) ;)**  
_hilarious._  
**remus when will u accept ur cute n give the people what they want!! (more selfies)**  
_im unfollowing u_  
_my dash would be more appealing w just the staff blog posts_  
**im ignoring ur paltry attempts at threats. also, i just went and looked and ya i had the right person. u should check out their vids**  
_why_  
**its polite 2 at least LOOK at someone's blog if they follow u!! honestly remus my 86 yr old grandma is more social media savvy than u**

__Remus chooses not to reply to that. She does click on padfoot’s blog, though. Not because Lily suggested it, just because she’s curious. What about some boring pictures of her in a garden screamed ‘good content’ to this stranger? Maybe they’re really fond of lilacs, or something._ _

__“What the fuck?” Remus says, glaring at the still shots of the youtube videos embedded on the page in front of her. Whoever padfoot is, they’re apparently unfairly attractive. Remus clicks play on the first video, half-hoping they’re an appalling singer to make up for the ridiculously good looks._ _

__Two hours later, Remus’ phone buzzes, jolting her out of her Tumblr coma and back into reality._ _

__**did u die?** Lily wants to know. Remus calls her._ _

__“Why would you assume I’m dead?”_ _

__“I’ve been knocking on your door for the past ten minutes, asshole.”_ _

__“Oh,” Remus looks guiltily down at the headphones she’d put on three videos in._ _

__“Well come open the door,” Lily gripes. “We’re late.”_ _

__*_ _

__“Can we be late for a thing that we scheduled between the two of us?” Remus points out, as Lily tugs her down the stairs. “You barely even gave me time to put on proper clothes,” she complains._ _

__“We said pub at five. It’s not my fault you weren’t ready.”_ _

__“Actually,” Remus says with a self-righteous sniff, “it was. You’re the one who told me to check out padfoot’s blog.”_ _

__Lily pauses, looking over at Remus._ _

__“Yeah, three hours ago.”_ _

__“Two and a half,” Remus mutters._ _

__“Wow,” Lily smirks. “I knew they’d be your type.”_ _

__“Shut up,” Remus grumbles. “We’re going to be late for Weekly Lion’s Den Bitch & Moan.”_ _

__“I thought it was impossible to be late for something we scheduled between the two of us,” Lily says mockingly._ _

__Remus walks off without her, ignoring the sound of Lily’s cackles following her down the street._ _

__*_ _

__Sirius straightens up from the computer and looks for James. He’s in downward dog position in the kitchen area, because of course._ _

__“Hey,” they say, “quick question.”_ _

__“I’ve told you a million times not to interrupt me while my arse is reaching for the sky.” James sounds a little strained, but he still manages to get in a sigh._ _

__Sirius groans. “This is important!”_ _

__“More important than my spiritual health?” But James walks slowly into a forward fold, and Sirius waits for him to get upright, one vertebrae at a time. They tap their fingers against their laptop._ _

__James reaches his hands up towards the sun – or in this case, the orange plastic lamp in their kitchen – then finally gives Sirius attention._ _

__“Okay, what’s the quick question?”_ _

__“How long should you be mutuals with someone before casually striking up a friendship?” It’s probably not causal to even ask that literally two minutes after the person follows you back, but whatever._ _

__James rolls up his mat and chuckles. “You’re talking to me, literally the least casual person this side of the equator.”_ _

__Sirius frowns. They’re used to James always giving advice. Admittedly, sometimes it’s bad advice, but nonetheless._ _

__“You mean I have to use my own judgment? Eh.”_ _

__“When I’m your manager you’ll never have to do that,” James jokes._ _

__Sirius doesn’t reply; they’re actually checking out the pretty stranger’s blog now. The title is ‘why are they forcing me to have a title’ and the bio just says ‘she/her’. The pictures are the only thing on the blog. Well, that didn’t exactly help. Tumblr friendships are usually based on mutual interest. Maybe they could strike up a conversation about lilacs?_ _

__“Okay, well, thanks for nothing,” they tell James. “I have nothing to go on, my crops are dying, and I haven’t even posted a video in a week.”_ _

__“But your crop tops are fine.” James winks and slumps down next to Sirius, looking over their shoulder at the mysterious whale person. “Wow, pretty.”_ _

__“I know! The only good thing on Tumblr today. I need more!”_ _

__“You need chill,” James says firmly. “Wanna go to the pub?”_ _

__Sirius closes the laptop decisively. “Always.”_ _

__“Let me change, I’ll be ready in a few.” James gets up, giving Sirius an unnecessarily detailed view of his ass in yoga pants. “And you should put on one of those crop tops.”_ _

__“But remember the last time you went out in yoga pants.” Sirius grins. “Worked out well, didn’t it?”_ _

__James shakes his head. “Not tonight, honey, I’m tired.”_ _

__“It’s hard work being popular.” Sirius shrugs._ _

__They do take James’ advice to change into a crop top, because even if James isn’t up to being hit on, Sirius could use the validation. And they look fucking awesome in a crop top and fishnets._ _

__It’s just a few days after payday, and the time of day when people are off work, so they only barely manage to get the last free booth. Sirius sits down on the edge of the sofa, strategically placing one leg over the other so they’re visible to the people who pass by. It might not be a whale pun or lilacs, but Sirius’ legs rarely fail them._ _

__James returns with an ale for Sirius and his own awful lager with cordial in it. The pink makes it look pretty, but that’s its only redeeming feature in Sirius’ opinion. James sighs happily when he takes the first sip, though._ _

__“Did I tell you about that movie I found the other day? It’s like a comedy about vampires and werewolves, it’s amazing.”_ _

__Sirius listens to James try to explain it, and they then spend a considerable amount of time discussing various vampire questions. Do they get boners, and how? Can vampires be vegan? Are there vampires working night jobs that no one knows about?_ _

__Their stomach is hurting from laughing by the time Sirius gets up to get a second round. When they get back, James isn’t alone._ _

__*_ _

__Remus pushes the door open to _The Drunk Carnation_ , holding it politely for Lily, in spite of what a pain she’s being today. It is Lily’s turn to buy the drinks, which cheers Remus up slightly. At least if she’s going to be mocked she can do it over some semi-expensive alcohol._ _

__Once they’re seated, Remus quickly changes the subject away from Tumblr._ _

__“So how’s your acting class going?”_ _

__“Pretty well,” Lily says, sipping at her Seven and Seven. “That creep still won’t stop asking me out.”_ _

__“I thought you were going to ask the cute clumsy one to pretend to be your boyfriend?”_ _

__Lily shrugs._ _

__“I still might. It’s sort of hilarious watching him work up the nerve to talk to me, though. I’m not sure if I want to put him out of his misery yet.”_ _

__“You’re a cruel woman, Lily Evans.”_ _

__“Anyway,” Lily says, shrugging off what she probably considers a compliment, “you aren’t getting off that easy. What did you think of padfoot?”_ _

__Remus groans, dropping her forehead onto the table and nearly tipping over her can of PBR._ _

__“They’re fine,” she grumbles._ _

__“Someone’s got a crush,” Lily sing-songs. “Hang on.” Her tone of voice changes slightly, and Remus looks up, following her line of sight. She recognizes when Lily’s ‘cute person’ radar is going off. “Weirdly,” Lily continues, looking back at Remus, “that’s him. They guy from acting class.”_ _

__“Oh,” Remus frowns. “The creepy one or the one you’ve set your cap for?”_ _

__Lily snorts._ _

__“The latter, Jane Austen.” Remus smiles over the top of her beer, but doesn’t reply. Lily looks oddly hesitant for a moment, before her expression clears. “We’re going to go say hi,” she says firmly. Remus groans, but let’s Lily tug her to her feet. “Oh stop moaning,” Lily says._ _

__“I thought this was a dedicated romance-free evening,” Remus says self-righteously._ _

__“It’s just a hello.” Lily strikes a pose as soon as they’re alongside the table, cocking one hip and tilting her head flirtatiously. “James. Fancy seeing you here.”_ _

__The man at the table starts slightly, looking up from his phone. He widens his eyes and nearly drops the poor phone into his drink._ _

__“Lily? Oh. Wow, hi. Hello.” Remus stifles a smile as James glances over at her. “Erm,” he says, getting awkwardly to his feet and holding out a hand. “I’m James.”_ _

__“Remus.”_ _

__“Nice to meet you,” James says politely, before his eyes drift inevitably back over to Lily. “Would you two like to sit?”_ _

__Lily looks over at Remus, raising an eyebrow. Remus sighs inwardly, resigning herself to a dull evening of playing third wheel. She knows Lily will go back to their table without protest if Remus asks her to, but she can also see that Lily is more interested in James than her conversation about him had let on._ _

__“Sure,” Remus says, sliding into one side of the booth. She sits on the end, so Lily and James are forced to sit next to each other. Lily grins at her from across the table, and James looks to be a strange combination of thrilled and alarmed._ _

__Remus is just trying to think of a way to excuse herself to give the two of them some time to talk, when someone else approaches the booth._ _

__“I leave for two minutes and you’ve already replaced me,” the person says, heaving a dramatic sigh. Remus just barely manages not to jerk up her head, but she’s staring so intently at her beer that it’s possible she looks like some sort of deranged beer label design student._ _

___Oh no,_ Remus thinks. _I recognize that voice._ James is babbling out some kind of protest and Remus’ stomach clenches up. _Have we interrupted some kind of date?__ _

__Fortunately, Lily quickly takes charge._ _

__“You’re too late. He’s mine now,” she says with a grin. James looks like he’s struggling not to combust on the spot, and Remus stifles a laugh. She’s grateful Lily’s given her a moment to get her equilibrium back. The stranger, _padfoot_ , Remus’ brain helpfully supplies, slides into the booth next to Remus. She turns, friendly expression carefully propped up on her face, and smiles._ _

__“Hello. I’m Remus. The extremely rude one across the way is Lily.”_ _

__“Cheers,” Lily says, sipping her drink._ _

__“Sirius,” padfoot says with a grin, holding out a hand. Remus shakes it, trying not to look terribly star-struck._ _

___I can be chill about this,_ she tells herself firmly. A tiny voice in the back of her mind is screaming _that’s a GIANT lie, Lupin_. Sirius is even cuter in person and they’re right there, nearly touching her and they smell really nice and it’s horribly distracting. She can’t even escape to the bar to get her head together because Sirius has just brought new drinks and Remus is now trapped against the wall._ _

__“So,” she says a bit desperately, “how do you two know each other?”_ _

__Lily, who has apparently decided she’s fulfilled her helpfulness quotient for the year, just smirks at Remus over her drink and lets her flounder._ _

__

__*_ _

__“How _don’t_ we know each other?” Sirius waggles their eyebrows and grins. They then want to punch their own face._ _

__James laughs nervously and glances at Lily. She is pretty, but he’s pathetic. Unlike Sirius, who’s the epitome of coolness right about now._ _

__Remus looks a little pink. It’s adorable. “Oh, were you on a–”_ _

__“I beg you not to finish that sentence,” James cuts in. “Sirius is just being a dick. We know each other from school, way back.”_ _

__“Clearly this school thing is the way to meet people,” Remus says. Sirius laughs, possibly more than the joke warrants._ _

__But Remus is wearing another t-shirt with whales, and is so beautiful, and Sirius feels like bursting into song. They’re lucky Remus and Lily didn’t turn up after a couple more beers._ _

__“I like your shirt,” they say and nod towards Remus’ chest._ _

__Remus looks down on her beer and giggles. “Whale whale whale,” she says, then looks up. “Get it?”_ _

__Lily groans on the other side of the table, but Sirius laughs again. They can’t seem to help it. This person is their kryptonite. “That’s funny. Do you have more of these?”_ _

__Remus tells them about the overWHALEmed t-shirt and Sirius pretends not to already know about it. James casts a smug glance at Sirius every now and then, but he looks too nervous himself to be gloating._ _

__“What do you do for fun?” Remus asks, turned to Sirius, her leg almost touching their skin through the fishnets._ _

__“I like singing,” Sirius says. “But it’s not too serious.”_ _

__“Ha–” Remus starts, and Sirius groans and buries their head in their arms. “Sorry,” Remus adds quickly. “I’m sure you get that a lot.”_ _

__“You have no idea.” Sirius lifts their head again and smiles. “Anyway. What do you like?”_ _

__Remus hesitates. “I write,” she says. “But nothing too– er, consequential.”_ _

__“Nice save.” Sirius braves nudging her arm with their elbow, and Remus looks at them and smiles._ _

__Sirius doesn’t want to look away. Remus smiles like she’s holding back a much bigger smile, giving the impression that there’s just too much sunshine in her to contain. Sirius spills over._ _

__“I followed you on Tumblr earlier today,” they blurt out. “I liked your selfies.”_ _

__Remus goes red. That was the last reaction Sirius had anticipated, but it’s not terrible. “I know,” she admits. “I don’t understand why, though.”_ _

__Because you’re beautiful. “They were very aesthetically pleasing pictures,” Sirius improvises. “I was so uninspired and then I saw them and it was good content, what can I say.”_ _

__Remus is shaking her head. “Not as good as your singing.”_ _

__“You checked out my blog?” At this point, the point where their arms are touching feels like burning, but it’d be weird to move now. Also, Sirius doesn’t want to._ _

__“I don’t have more than ten followers, of course I get curious,” Remus says defensively. She’s not moving her arm, either._ _

__“Really?!” Tumblr really is a hellsite. Remus, no more than ten followers? Atrocious._ _

__“Yes?” Remus looks puzzled._ _

__“You don’t want more?” Sirius is grappling with this concept._ _

__“Not really.” Remus shrugs. “Anyway, I listened to a bunch of your songs, and I really liked them. You should be the one with more followers.”_ _

__“Thank you.” Sirius doesn’t know what else to say._ _

__Lily clears her throat. “Excuse me for interrupting what I’m sure would have been an incredibly drawn out flirting process, but I’d like my best friend back, so if you could just exchange numbers now that’d be great.”_ _

__Sirius makes a surprised exhale, and Remus moves her arm back at lightning speed. “I will murder you,” she says calmly._ _

__Lily just smiles at her. “Sure, but let’s get drinks first.”_ _

__“I’m sorry,” Remus mutters. “May I get out?”_ _

__Sirius gets up and gives way, watching with amusement at how James tries not to die when Lily passes him in closer proximity than he could possibly have hoped to have her. They say goodbye, and Lily and Remus start walking away before Sirius finds their bearings._ _

__“Wait!” They take a few long steps to catch up. “Actually, Remus, I’d like that number, if you want to give it to me.”_ _

__Remus raises her eyebrows and her mouth opens slightly. How she’s making “flummoxed” look hot, Sirius has no idea._ _

__“Sure, yeah.”_ _

__Lily looks extremely smug as they exchange numbers. Sirius is not looking forward to the look on James’ face when they get back to him._ _

__Remus gives them one last barely-contained smile before her and Lily leave, for real this time._ _

__Sirius looks at their phone and starts laughing. Remus saved her number as ‘whale endowed’._ _

__Yes, Sirius has definitely been struck by inspiration._ _


End file.
